cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Talk Page starts here Page in Source Hey wuher i went to edit my page and its in source mode and wont let me leave it can you fix it? Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." Ren disrespecting So anyway its a normal night in chat then ren randomly calls Kohobailey some inappropriate names then this happens Also ren continued to troll afterwards, constantly harrassing sscriv Reporting A Player hello I would like to report this user: Formylittle3453 Evidence below: : Here is more evidence against formy: Emoticon Request Hello wuher, this is Game Brain! Can you please make an emoticon of me. If possible I would like the emoticon to apear when somone write (gamebrain). Please use the following pic: Fred Legit I do 1 emote and I get banned for a week? Hmm, seems like legit abuse. Cr1TiKaL (talk) Yep, abuse. How did I abuse the rules? Hmm i did an emote Can it at least be fore a week then like the origonal was? o_o please? Please? Cr1TiKaL (talk) New Pic Please use the fllowing pic for my emoticon, thank you, Gamebrain1: brotherhood I don't get why you hate us, what have we ever done to you? You're really pushing us close to the edge e_e Question Do you accept request help for the codes design for other Wikis? My Wiki, The Amazing World of Gumball Wiki, is having a hard time redesigning the whole place. The code is just beyond complex and some of it are confusing and missing some things and some codes. Can you help us out? Thanks. sorry hey sorry about that section part that i added in my story. i changed it already. i am very sorry for that. it has same general part but i changed what happnend Chatmod star Hey wuher can you link me instructions on how to change the chat mod star Can I tell how many people looked at my page (Jacobi Kanobi). If so, how? Jacobiwan98 (talk) 14:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Thank you for the info :) Copy Cat Vetter Neeligorbit has copied my page, he has a brother named Kai like me, he dies in 35 ABY like me and his Rebirth is in 100 ABY just like mine.~~SpectraMando~~ How do i make a template RP violence People are rp violence on chat i told them to stop but they wont listen Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." help help me. some idiot edited my malek kriya and kol kerz-tak pages, can you please put them under infinite protection from wikia contributors please. Wikia Contributor Vandalizing A Wikia Contributor has recently been vandalizing user's pages. So far, he has added the section "Becoming A Prostitute" to Luke Docker's story, and replaced Flash Goldbooster's "Battle of Coruscant" story with the "Becoming A Prostitute" story. He also added "Female Characters" and "Poop" category to Flash Goldbooster's page. Finally, the Contributor erased Flash's "Order 66" story and replaced it with an inappropriate story. Please undo this vandalism and block the Contributor. Thanks Click here to go to the Wikia Contributor. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 21:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Why did Bane bann me?! He banned me without giving me any warning or anything i thought i was supposed to get warned first 23:07, April 23, 2013 (UTC)FlashGoldbooster Can you unbann me because i was banned for a week for no reason. 23:47, April 23, 2013 (UTC) FlashGoldbooster Chat Mod Wuher I would really like to be a chat moderator for many reasons. Reason 1: Sometimes when none of the admins or mods are on the chat people tend to talk about violence and non- family friendly behavior Reason 2: I really respect the wiki and its content and i want the chat to be appropriate for a younger audience. Reason 3: The moderators usually aren't online daily, but i come online daily after school (i get out of school at 3:00 pm so thats pretty early) Wuher i respect you and your wiki and i hope you can let me be a chat moderator FlashGoldbooster (talk) 21:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC)FlashGoldbooster I have a question Fives120 (talk) 14:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC)Hi Wuher, I have a question that you might be able to answer, question: how do I get my name on the lists. e.g.: in the link ARC troopers. Thanks!! spammer Excessive Inapproriate Vandalism The morning of April 29, 2013, a user by the name of User:I'mBadGuy vandalized several pages on the wiki leaving VERY VERY inappropriate pictures in their place. I suggest he gets banned permanently and his pictures of course removed before he can add more and then other younger users see the content. LukeDocker99 10:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Luke, your a little late, I'm not even a teen yet!PauseenPhasefaller (talk) 20:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Character infobox templates Hey Wuher, so I thought we'd make an update on the character infoboxes. The rest are for you, but I thought we should do like a part. So like this: Born , Death , Just a suggestion :D Boomdodger (talk) 17:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Boomdodger ImBadGuy Hey some people were looking in photos and they saw inappropriate pictures block him plz Devis Trooper (Abeloth Fraint) "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo." May 2013 Poll Page Wuher, I have 9 categories on my character page, why aren't I on the Poll? PauseenPhasefaller (talk) 19:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Wuher, what are the ways that someone can get a wordmark? I seriously want to get one, and please be specific. Stunner Dyrion (talk) 14:34, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Aidan's Rule Breaking Aidan has been insulting, cursing and bypassing a lot. If you don't believe me, here is some proof. Emoticon Thnx Thank you for making the moticon :) Gamebrain1 (talk) 17:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) my page hey some guy by the name of monnk is in my story and added a content in my story do you know any one named monnk?Aidanj01 (talk) 21:03, May 9, 2013 (UTC) sure thanksAidanj01 (talk) 21:13, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Page Hey Wuher, its me Jaciuss. I wanted to ask if it was okay to delete my page labeled "RC-1105 Akaan". I had an account on the game for this character, but i decided i dont really want to use it so i can finish my Jacius Railus page. DarthJaciuss (talk) 13:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello its Flash. Sorry about the laguage, i was just trying to tell it like it was without it being to bad. Also about the account giveaways, I really wanted to get an account or trade one. Seriously, what's so bad about that? User:Flash Flybolter If we are Mercenaries in-game, can we put our specializations on our page, and where to find our character, or would that be considered advertising? 20:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Yusanis Nightslasher (Will get account soon) Wuher hey its Wil.Selven Skywalker1 edited my page without my permission and deleted half my stuff.I did not give him permission to.Can you please do something about it ? Wilmore Skywalker's Page Hey Wuher I was just checking Wilmores page and it seems someone edited it and I ask you to please put it back to normal. Thanks :) ---Derek Skywalker 23:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Skywalker447 Thank you Wuher.Your the best! Makarov7 Somebody remade the Makarov7 page. Kahar Zamet - "Never give up justice." (talk) 11:32, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Planet Icon Hey wuher it's nothing much that you don't have to do, but can u put the planet Teth in my description? You know, where I was born? Thanks! ---Derek Skywalker 01:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC)User:Skywalker447 Infobox Problem Hey Wuher, my infobox is kinda messed up, could you fix it?~~SpectraMando~~ 23:45, May 24, 2013 Here! Wilmore Skywalker I have noticed a heavy use of bad language in his page. And i dont mean his grammar. I am the BESSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (talk) 03:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hello Wuher this is Wil Skywalker.I do not know what Dylanthebest is talking about cause I dont see any foul language.Ill recheck and tell you if I see.I couldnt recheck my wiki cause I was busy with school lately.Thank you for understanding. Hello Wuher.Can u tell Dylanthebest to stay away from wilmore skywalker's page?thank u Some stuff on chat o_o.... There was more stuff that happened but i didn't take pics o_o --Castor 118 (talk) 03:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Hi Wuher can you put a Info Box on the page Convoy Chief? I have the info in the page that I want in the Box thanks. Report I swear, this is like the third report i sent about them. They once again make sexual references and such but i didn't take pics. And you better ban them. You NEVER. Give them a warning you ignore it. Yet i always do something small like use caps, and AUTO BAN. I am tired of it. How come they cant get banned for once? If they dont get banned for this i am leaving this wiki, and reporting it. :This is like the only time I am agreeing with Dylan, they bullied me recently on chat - I may have returned a few hostile words but that was because I was sad and angry. Separatist (talk) 05:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Lolz. I am making a cameo. :RufusZeno (talk) 08:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey can u remove this pic it's not support to be here Signature test Cwagungood (talk) 21:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Survivor Day deletion Okay, I've turned the page into a blog. You may delete it now. Cwagungood (talk) 13:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) MP3 Hey wuher you know how to make a template like this http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:IloveFluttershy ? Devis Abeloth Fraint (Trooper "One of the best pilots on this here end of Naboo.I could end this planet and four more with just the force so back off!" hey my avatar pic is not showing up on anythingAidanj01 (talk) 02:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello, it Flash. I'm here to report someone. I was answering my friend on comments on my page. Then about an hour later I come and see that it had been deleted. I tried to post thee comment again,but it was deleted. Plz track down whoever is doing this. Flash Flybolter (talk) Excuse me? The comment was completely relatd to the artical! He said that my quad might not like my latest story! That is related to the artical! Why the heck is there a rule about that anyway! Image replace --Castor 118 (talk) 02:37, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wuher can you replace my character image on my page (Convoy Chief) and place this one I can't do it on my BlackBerry. Many thanks. Hello it is Flash. Just wanted to ask you some questions. For one, what did you do to my page? i got an email, saying that my page had been edited by you. I looked but didn't see anything. What did you do to my page? Number two, someone i knows blog or page has been deleted by you. What happened o_O al it said was file1123938 not that, just some numbers after file. o_o Hey Wuher! Can you please delete a page I just created? I tried to make s q squad page titled Larcon Legion but I failed. Can you please delete it for? Please and thank you Can you also create the squad page for me? I don't know what I'm doing obviously. Thanks!